


So Close and Yet....

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! is sadly just a game here, Event salt, Freeform?, Gamer angst, Gen, I'm just using Reader to vent ya'll, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: In which sometimes, you just gotta take the L.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	So Close and Yet....

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Sakyo. 😭Gacha events are hell, and I am in it.

You were still 200K short.

For the past week, you had been religiously grinding Autumn Troupe's new peformance event. How many gems you needed for each show, the multipliers effect on the event points, the timing of your SP refills;you had calculated it all. 

But you were still 200K short. 

_I seriously messed up in the beginning. I didn't even need to use multiplier for the early shows!_ And while hindsight is 20/20, you can't help but to agonize over your mistakes.

But that isn't important anymore. The question is, do you dare spend more money? While what've you dropped would be considered pretty reasonable, it still hurt to do so, especially when you think of what else you could've used the amount for. Stomach twisting, you try not to think of the laundry piled up in your closet, or the cleaning supplies you said you'd pick up on the way back to work. _W-well, it's not like I'm really hurting. I'll just use my paycheck tomorrow to pay down what I've spent!_

Even as you thought it, the lie rang hollow. 

Sighing, you open up the app on your phone and navigate to the event page. Your heart flutters a bit looking at his kimono-clad form. 

_He finally got to be the lead,_ you think dreamily, a quiet happiness and pride bubbling inside of you. It may be silly to feel this way about someone who doesn't actually exist, but you do anyway. About all of the members. When they triumph, you're joyful alongside them. And when they have hardships, you're right there, cheering them on. 

And isn't that why you decided to keep playing? Not for the exclusive cards(though they are really cool), but for their story? The interactions with the other members, their growth both as actors and characters? The ways in which they create homes and families for themselves? 

And with that realization, the past week's blur of desperation seems rather silly. You glance at your rank and are a bit shocked. It's the highest you've ever gotten. Your eyes move to the top right corner, seeing how many gems you have left. You can already feel your mind starting to calculate strategies. _It wouldn't even take much more, just a small boo-_

You swiftly close the app. 

You did the best you could;no point in biting off more than you can chew any longer. You're sure the community will have already posted some stories with the new peformance already. 

Slowly you get out of bed, stretching out your limbs. It's pretty sunny out today. _Think I'll walk to the deli for lunch today._

And with the thought of a Reuben propelling you forward, you get ready for the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...OK so maaaaybe I just needed to cleanse myself of salt.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you got the characters you wanted!


End file.
